


blooming

by orphan_account



Category: supermega
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Matt tries to suprise Ryan
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	blooming

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this while burnt out hope its decent

When Ryan woke up that morning he noticed that it was eerily quiet in his shared apartment with his lover, Matt. He glanced over to Matt's side of the bed and noticed it was empty. Ryan sleepily rubbed his eyes as he got out of bed, assuming that his boyfriend had already woken and was up and about in the small space.

He put his clothes on and dragged his tired body towards the living room. Stopping in place when he noticed that it was empty. "Matt? where the fuck are you, dude?" Ryan pursed his lips. He checked the bathroom but couldn't find Matt in there either. Ryan frowned and called the other's cellphone, following the ringtone back into their shared bedroom, the older male groaned in frustration. Suddenly he heard the sound of a dog barking, following the noise outside to the garage. He opened the door and was greeted by Matt trying to get Lego to bite down on a rose, mumbling something about how he's making everything so complicated. Ryan coughed to get the other's attention and Matt jumped from the unexpected noise while Lego excitedly wagged his tail and hopped on his owner's legs. Ryan chuckled while petting Lego's fur.

"What are you doing, Matthew?" Ryan raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"I wanted to surprise you with Lego holding a rose for you from me, but he wouldn't collaborate!" Matt shot the pup a glare which made Ryan roll his eyes and chuckle softly.

"Y'know he's just a dog, right?"

"Yeah but other couples have done it! Lego just hates me." Matt crossed his arms and pouted. Ryan stopped petting the dog and walked over to Matt, wrapping his arms around the younger one's waist and smiling lovingly at him.

"You're so stupid Matt." Ryan chuckled softly, then pecked his lover on the lips.

"Yeah, but I'm your stupid boyfriend." Matt's lips curled up into a smile.

"Sadly," Ryan said jokingly.

"Hey!" Matt pouted once again while Ryan just laughed.


End file.
